Like Me
by SuperWhoCaskettLock
Summary: Maura's growing sick and tired of hearing Jane ramble on and on about Casey. She decides to speak up about it - and accidentally confesses something.


"You seem out of it."

"Hm? Oh. I'm tired."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who shifted her focus back to the body on the slate in front of them. Jane could tell something else was bothering Maura, but she didn't push. Maura would tell her what it was when she was ready.

They were talking about what seemed to be Jane's favorite topic lately - Casey. At least, Jane was talking. Maura was listening, or pretending to. She'd zoned out after 10 minutes, not wanting to hear Jane gush about that man over and over and over again.

"Anyways," Jane began again, completely oblivious to her friend's annoyance. "The surgery's in a few days. And yes, I'm scared. But he's doing it for me. Maura, for me! He was all broken up because he can't make love to me in his state. I mean, that's sweet right? That's really sweet."

"Mhmm," Maura agreed absentmindely, pulling back a flap of skin on the body and then putting it back into place.

"I really hope it goes well. Oh Maura, I _really_ hope it goes well." Jane smiled, looking off into the distance, past Maura and into her own dreams. The blonde looked up from the body for a moment before her eyes fell back down to the corpse. She blinked back tears, tears she couldn't explain.

After a few moments, Maura heard her name being called again. The medical examiner looked up at her friend, blinking a few times in confusion. Jane had clearly just said something that she wanted Maura's opinion on. Though Maura hadn't heard it, she already knew what it was about.

"I'm sorry?" Maura said, defeated, waiting for Jane to repeat what she'd said.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Jane asked.

Maura almost laughed as she set her tool down. "Actually, no. You've been talking about Casey this whole time. It's irritating."

Jane looked at the smaller girl in shock. "You haven't heard a word?"

"Oh I've heard everything," Maura said, an unexplained anger arising in her. "But I haven't been _listening_. You know Jane, all you talk about is that man. Is there nothing else we can talk about?!"

"I thought you liked Casey?" Jane protested, her shock not subsiding with every word Maura spoke.

"Actually, no. You're the one who likes him. Loves him," she corrected herself, breaking her gaze to look down at the dead body on the examination table. Hearing those words come from her own mouth made them seem more real to her, and she could feel a small lump in her throat. One she'd felt before but always swallowed down, in fear of what it meant.

"You don't like Casey?" Jane repeated, expressing a bit of hurt in her words. Maura felt her jaw clench, and her next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"No, Jane. I don't think he's good for you," she said simply, shrugging. "I don't think you two are meant to be."

"_What?! _Why not?!"

"Because you deserve someone different!" Maura said angrily, stepping away from the body and closer to Jane. "Someone who can love you the way he can't! Someone who would risk everything for you! And you'd see that, if you weren't so damn _blind_!"

"Like who?" Jane said, her tone growing louder as her shock was replaced with anger. "Who, Maura?! You've seen the relationships I've been in! I'm sort of a hopeless case at this point! If you know someone who's right for me, you'd better tell me!"

Maura felt her lip quiver and she stepped closer towards Jane. She looked both angry and hurt. Jane had to resist the urge to take a step back as Maura came face-to-face with her. Jane could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes - and the tears lining the sides, threatening to spill over. For a moment she thought her friend would hurt her, but she said something that hurt much more.

"_ME_!"

For a moment there was silence. Maura immediately regretted her words and took a step back, allowing herself some space to catch her breath. Jane looked as shocked as ever. "I-I'm sorry," Maura said, shaking her head. She could've said more, but the words didn't form. Instead she looked in terror at her best friend, who was still staring at her in shock. Maura thought she would walk out the door, but instead she did something much more surprising.

In a matter of seconds they were close again. Jane had taken a step forward and pulled Maura in by the waist. The blonde blinked in shock, but didn't protest. She expected everything but what came next - not that she was complaining. Jane kissed better than anyone she'd ever kissed before. It wasn't full of lust, it was full of promise.


End file.
